If I Should Fall
by m.b.kasidy93
Summary: "Ah, yes, the lycan." Viktor spat. He pauses, glaring down at Selene. "Its the oldest story in the book. He desires, what he cannot have." One shot as of now, may continue the story. The video that started it all!: /watch?v dsv6pgAi1dE


Prolougue:

_Eighteen year old Selene sat quietly on a blanket, as she watched two baby dear run after their mother. Both clumsy and not use to the legs that kept them afoot. "So beautiful" whispered the graceful figure. Selene was a true beauty. Her long flowing black hair was the color of a raven and it complimented nicely with her pale, alabaster skin. Thick black lashes spilled out from dark, wide set almond brown eyes, and a ruby red smile was upon the young woman's face. She sighed contently as she looked around the forest._

With a jump, the vampiress Selene is woken from her dreams of her other life to a sharp knock on her chamber door. It would seem, after being locked into her room on house arrest, she had fallen asleep from all the stress of the morning before. Standing, Selene becomes dizzy and can only grab at the bedpost before she's pulled into a flashback.

"It wasn't the lycans, it was you." Selene whispers coldly, her mind showing her images of the night her family was slaughtered. Viktor swallows hard, but is cut off from what he is about to say. "How could you... Bear my trust, knowing that you killed my family?" she finishes, glaring at the man who once was her biggest role model.

He kneels down towards the visibly shaken woman. "Forgive me, my child." He reaches out, but Selene deflects the touch, pulling further away. Viktor sighs and speaks again, trying to reason with the woman, who was so much like his beloved Sonja.

"Yes, I have taken from you..." He pauses, "But I have given so much more." He says softly, his voice like velvet. "Is it not a gift I have given you, your immortality?"

Tears fall from Selene's marvelous cerulean eyes. "What of your daughter? Your own flesh and blood?" Viktor walks over to Lucian's cooling dead body and stares down at the lycan who had stolen once again the heart of viktor's "daughter."

"I loved my daughter, Selene, but the abomination of her blending of the species with that...that animal was unforgivable. I did what was necessary to protect the bloodline, as I'm forced to do, yet again!" With that Viktor grabs his sword, turns swiftly, and plunges it down into the stomach of Lucian, the lycan.

Selene snaps out of her daze slowly as she is being carried into the counsel room. There Viktor and a room full of what's left of the counsel -after Kravens betrayal- is waiting to judge the young raven haired woman on the decision of if she will be put to death or exiled.

Two death dealers take hold of Selene; she's known them since she was turned. Fought side by side, defended them against everything that came their way. Yet, they were so easy to betray her. "Due to your betrayal to the coven and I, you will be tried. How do thee counsel say?" Spoke Viktor, his voice filled with venom and hate.

"I" Spoke one member, and one by one the entire counsel voiced their opinions, until finally it came time for Viktor to say his. Selene glared at the floor, not giving them the satisfaction of seeing her scared. She would not beg! Viktor cleared his throat and with a cold cynical voice, he shouted 'I' for all to hear.

"Anything you would like to say?" Viktor asked. Selene slowly raised her head and smiled cruelly. "You disgust me." With those simple words, she shook the guards off and turned, waiting for them to take her, anywhere else but in that room. Viktor scoffed and said the one sentence he said centuries before, to his own daughter. "So be it!"

The next thing Selene knew, she was tied to a post in the punishment room. The very similar room, Viktor sentenced his daughter to death in. "Leave us." Viktor exclaimed to the guards as he stormed into the room. Walking up to Selene, he draws back his hand and slaps the young woman, watching as blood run down her chin.

"I loved you...Selene...like a daughter!" He spoke angrily. "You give me no choice! No choice!" With that he exits the room, shouting out an order to the guards on his way. "At dawn, open the panels."

Selene drops her head, and tears leak down her face. Cursing Viktor and Kraven for what could have been. As she waits for her own execution, her mind wonders, to a much…happier time.

"There once was a time where I thought I could never love another, after my beloved Sonja was taken from me, but you've shown me such love, such loyalty. I never want to be without you, my dear." Lucian whispers quietly as he settles in next to Selene's naked form. Selene sighs happily and embraces the only man she has ever loved. "I love you, Lucian." She declares, looking into the man's dark eyes. At one time, Selene hated Lycans; had hunted them, trying to get her revenge for her forsaken family. After meeting Lucian, and connecting with him, having him tell her his story of his first love, and how Viktor had taken her from him, it gave the raven haired beauty a reason to see the lycan man in a new light.

Selene is pulled from her flashback from a crashing sound coming from behind her. There from the newly made hole in the ceiling, just below that stands Michael Corvin; first hybrid and Selene's very best friend. "Selene, I never thought I'd see you again." He rushes, grabbing the woman and embracing her. "We need to get you out of here quickly." Selene sighs. "What is the point Michael? Lucian is dead, and my entire life is a lie." The grief of her loss has finally proven too much for the young woman. Michael rolls his eyes, breaks away the rope from around the vampire's hands and feet. "Selene, Viktor is dead, and so is most of the coven. We need to get you out now." Selene looks up, shock displayed on her face.

_Viktor's dead._

Selene nods and lets the hybrid scoop her up into his arms, and he jumps from the building, leads the vampire to the blacked out car, just in time for the sun to rise. Turning from the coven house, that she had called home so long ago, she notices a figure standing by the car. The man looks familiar, with long hair and a strong build.

Selene gasps as the man stretches out his arms and smiles down at her with a wolfish grin.

_"Lucian." _She whispers.


End file.
